Alvar (town)
|map = }}Alvar is a city in Jadame, in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer within a region of the same name. Background Alvar is a city of the dark elves in northern Jadame. It is home to the headquarters of the Merchant Guild of Alvar. Services #Profit House - Tavern #Arcane Items - Magic shop #Prepared Potions - Potions shop #Polished Steel - weapons shop #The Armory - armor shop #Elemental Guild - elemental guild #Self Study - self magic guild #House of Healing - Temple with healing services #Guild Training Hall - Training center #Guild of Bounty Hunters #Guild House of Finance - Bank #Overland transportation - Caravan Guild Characters Quest Givers *Bastian Loudrin: Quest giver for the Find a witness to the lake of fire's formation and Form an alliance quests. Found in the merchant guildhouse. *Asael Fromago: Quest giver for the Find three kinds of cheese quest. Found in his home in far northeast Alvar. *Keldon: Quest giver for the Kill all the Ogres in Alvar quest. Found in his home in the run down part of Alvar, across the river. *Rihansi: Quest giver for the Find ingredients to a potion of pure Luck quest. Found in her home in the run down part of Alvar. *Relburn Jeebes: Quest giver for the Find Cauri Blackthorne promotion quest. Found in Cauri Blackthorne's home, in far northeastern Alvar. Hirelings *Rohani Oscleton - 5th dark elf *Jasp Thelbourne - 15th level dark elf *Adric Stellare - 30th level dark elf Instructors *Solis: Grandmaster Bow *Lori Vespers: Expert Dagger *Ashandra Withersmythe: Master Spear *Halian Everysmyle: Master Chain *Qillain Moore: Expert Shield *Dorothy Sablewood: Master Earth *Solomon Steele: Master Fire *Shane Krewlin: Expert Mind *Patwin Darkenmoore: Expert Dark *Fedwin Dervish: Expert Dark Elf *Ton Agraynel: Grandmaster Dark Elf *Tabitha Watershed: Expert Alchemy *Kelli Lightfingers: Master Disarm Trap *Kyra Sparkman: Expert Identify Item *Gretchin Nevermore: Master Meditation *Fenton Iverson: Master Merchant *Silk Nightwalker: Expert Perception Merchants *Keldon: Buys ogre ears for 500 gold each from his home in Alvar, south of the river. Always open. *Veldon: Buys wasp stingers for 500 gold each from his home in Alvar, south of the river. Always open. Artisans *Karn Bowes: Makes armor directly from ore. The better the grade of the ore, the better the armor. There is no charge for the service, however customers must supply their own ore. Works from his home in Alvar, south of the river. Always open. *Kerin Bremen: Makes items directly from ore. The better the grade of ore the better the item. Interested customers should supply their own ore; other than that, there is no charge for the service. Works from her home in Alvar, south of the river. Always open. *Turgon Bombah: Makes weapons directly from ore. The better the ore, the better the weapon. No charge for the service if the ore is supplied. See him in his home in Alvar, south of the river. Always open. Coach Schedule Category:Might and Magic VIII towns